


there goes the most shameless woman this town has ever seen

by onomatopia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopia/pseuds/onomatopia
Summary: in the small town of konoha where nothing interesting ever happens, a string of peculiar events occur.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	there goes the most shameless woman this town has ever seen

in the small town of konoha where nothing interesting ever happens, a string of peculiar events occur. 

the sole heir of the uchiha empire dies at the age of thirty on one hot summer afternoon, survived only by his young wife. such a great man, full of promise and talent, the village elders lament. the youngest son of the wealthiest family in konoha, he was a visionary and a ruthless leader, bringing honor to his family name by expanding their businesses ever since he took over.

found lying sprawled on the floor in one of the living rooms of his large estate, his wife is left traumatized when she witnessed the gunshot wound on his chest.

"oh, it was horrible. an absolute tragedy," uchiha sakura says in an interview, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "the blood stain was all over the carpet. it's a scene i never want to relive again." she takes a pause to calm herself before continuing. "i mean, it was such an expensive carpet. handmade and imported from suna, made by a sought after craftsman. my heart was broken in half when the maid told me the stain cannot be washed off." she cries once again.

and as though it was an afterthought, she adds, "and of course my husband's death was very sad as well."

she is definitely the culprit, the townsfolk suspects. 

she's nothing but a trail of dead men, the mothers say behind the curtains, turning their bachelor sons away from the young widow. 

she's probably only after the uchiha fortune and will move on to the next victim like a duplicitous siren luring men to their deaths at sea and always hungry for more. her obnoxious pink hair must have some magical properties that dulls the senses, that's the only explanation for her successful conquests.

one of konoha's famous gossipmongers reports that she even saw the recently widowed woman meeting up with some man after her husband was murdered. she's probably having an affair and ordered her lover to kill her husband so they could get away together with his fortune. what a sinful woman, they conclude, full of mischief and skeletons in her closet. 

"i swear on my collection of birkin bags and louboutin heels, i did not kill my husband," uchiha sakura claims after all the allegations made against her. "honestly. you shoplift one time and you get accused of murder the next." her lawyer turns her away from the press before she could say something more incriminating.

scandalous girl, sullying the uchiha name with her series of disgraceful acts. 

just a day before the funeral, orochimaru, the uchiha's business partner, is arrested for the murder of uchiha sasuke.

"that little shit fucking double crossed me!" is all he had to say to the press waiting outside his mansion before he was taken in to custody. 

on the day of his funeral, uchiha sakura is accosted by the reporters as she gives her eulogy to her late husband. questions about his reputation, his connections to the mob, and all the accusations the orochimaru has thrown against him surfaced.

"my husband had a really big..." sakura sobs once more, graciously wiping her eyes with her handkerchief as the crowd, especially the women, waits for her to continue with baited breath and perked ears, "heart," she finishes.

the women all sigh in disappointment.

"one time, he saw a street boy begging for food and instead of giving him money to buy bread, he gave him his scarf instead. the boy asked what he's gonna do with it and my husband was kind enough to point out it was cashmere. i have never known such a selfless man like him," she solemnly says. 

she leaves town the very same day, probably to run off with her lover to the private island she just recently acquired with the uchiha fortune, leaving the once peaceful town in chaos after getting what she wants. 

a hurricane, they call her, leaving nothing but a trail of devastation in her wake.

  
  


* * *

  
  


on the other side of town, detective uzumaki slams his table in frustration. 

the case he's been working on for months is suddenly shut down because of a homicide case. the chief of police is even replaced as of this morning by hatake kakashi, whose connection to uchiha sasuke is widely known.

he stares at the box of files chief hatake has confiscated from him. in it were evidences of the uchiha mob connections, tax evations, offshore bank accounts, underground dealings that's been disguised as business projects, bribes with konoha high ranking officials and testimonies against uchiha corporation regarding the laws the company had broken. all wrongdoings now put to blame on orochimaru, who claims he hasn't done any of these things. 

the death of a business tycoon before he was about to be arrested, the sudden imprisonment of a business partner for a crime he insists he didn't commit, and a widow running off with her lover. detective uzumaki doesn't think these three events are unrelated. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


on the far side the world, a pink haired widow gets off a private plane, a smile gracing her features at the sight of a dark haired man welcoming her. a dark haired man who was supposed to have died weeks ago on one hot summer afternoon and should be buried six feet underground by now.

uchiha sasuke takes her hand as he reaches her, the large diamond sitting on her wedding band sparkles under the sun. he kisses the back of her hand and smiles at her. "did you have a hard time, wife?"

uchiha sakura takes off her shades and gives him the most dazzling of smiles. "oh, i had the most marvelous time, darling _." _


End file.
